Sometimes Love isn't enough
by John and Randy's girl
Summary: Alyssa Hardy feels like everything is going downhill, first her father dies, and she has to live with her brothers', can she overcome her obsticles, or will she take the easy road? Now Complete!
1. Alyssa

Alyssa was born six months before the cancer killed their mother.  
  
Alyssa Hardy watched as her brothers' won the tag team titles. She raced to the ring after the match hugging both Matt and Jeff at the same time. "I'm so proud of you!" She told them. "Thanks Lys." Matt said and kissed her cheek. "Yeah Lys, thanks." Jeff said doing the same. Being just seventeen Alyssa was always the overprotected little sister. Matt, being eleven and a half years older, had pretty much raised her after their mother died.   
  
"Matthew Moore Hardy, you better let me pay for dinner tonight, it's my treat!" Lys scolded her brother while they were in their motel room. "Yes, Alyssa Jo Hardy." Matt said and laughed. "When we get home I say we take a trip into Charleston and visit the old exchange building again." She told Jeff. "Lyssa, we've been there a hundred times!" Jeff said laughing. "Come on Jeff, you know you never get tired of it." Lys said giving him her best puppy dog face. "Brat, you know that always works." Jeff said and tickled her. "I know, that's why I do it." She said punching him in the arm. "Ow, Matt she hit me." Jeff faked a pout. "You two are as bad as a couple of little kids." Matt said. "Yeah, but you know you love us." Lyssa told him smiling. "Unfortunately." Matt said and Lyssa punched him. "Hey brat!" He said and he and Jeff looked at each other and Jeff speared her onto the bed. Both older Hardy's then began tickling her unmercifally. "Matty stop! Jeffy!" She screeched as they tickled her. They stopped and she swore to get them back.   
  
After they left Pittsburgh they were glad when the plane landed in Charlotte. Matt got a rental car and they began the trip home. Halfway there Lyssa noticed that Jeff was out cold. "Lightweight." She teased as she rested her head against the seat. Matt looked back a few minutes later to see she was sound asleep. "Lightweight." He teased and pulled into Cameron. He drove expertly to his house, he'd call their dad and let him know Lyssa was staying there tonight.   
  
When he pulled in he woke Jeff up and went around and picked Lyssa up. The girl was in a dead sleep and Matt knew from experience she'd be out the rest of the night. He carried her to the door and Jeff unlocked it punching in the code for the alarm. He carried her to the guest room and laid her in bed, after tucking her in he placed a kiss on her forehead and left the room. Then he helped Jeff unload the bags from the car. When they went inside for the night he called Gil to let him know they were there, and that Lyssa was sleeping. "Matt, you spoil that girl." Gil Hardy told his son. "Yeah well, I'm her older brother, I'm allowed." Matt said knowing his dad was joking. "Tell her to call me in the morning." Gil told Matt before Matt handed the phone to Jeff.  
  
"Hey dad, yeah it was great, I know, ok, ok, yeah, love you too, bye." Jeff said and hung up. "You two need to work on talking." Matt told him. "It's not my fault he can't accept the way I am." Jeff said. Just then Liger and Mason came running in and both jumped on their prospective owners. "Hey boy, I missed you." Jeff told Liger who was busy licking his face. Just then an ear piercing scream could be heard throughout the house. "MAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!" Lyssa screamed. Both Hardy's went running to the guestroom. "Hey Lyssie, sweety what is it?" Matt asked worried. "There was someone at the window!" She whimpered. Matt went to look telling Jeff to stay with Lys. Jeff went and wrapped her into his arms. She hugged him tightly. Matt came in a few minutes later dragging Shannon Moore with him. "Sorry Lys, didn't mean to scare you." Shannon told her. "You asshole, you scared the fuck out of me!" She yelled. "ALYSSA!" Matt and Jeff yelled at the same time. "Oh can it." She told them. "If ya'll don't mind, I'd like to go back to sleep." She told them aggitated. "Sure baby, night." They said. It was common for them to call her baby, and she liked it.   
  
The next morning Lyssa went downstairs for breakfast. "Shannon Brian Moore if you ever scare me like that again you'll be missing a few parts!" She told her brother's best friend. "Sorry about that baby, thought you were Jeff." He told her getting a punch in response. "Gee, thanks, since when did I become skittles?" She asked referring to her brother. "Don't call me that!" Jeff moaned. "I always call you skittles Jeffy." She said using her baby name for him. "Well quit." He teased ruffling her hair and getting a smack on the arm. Matt in the meantime was cooking enough food for an army.  
  
After they ate Lyssa called her dad. "Hey daddy, how are ya." She said happily. "I'm fine Lyssie, listen, I was wondering how you'd feel about moving in with Matt?" Gil asked her. "Trying to get rid of me?" Lyssa asked teasing. "No, it's just, I'm sick honey." Gil said and Alyssa felt her heart break. "What do you mean sick?" She asked carefully. "Sick like Mama honey." He said with tears in his eyes. "No, no, no!." Lyssa yelled. "Do Matt and Jeff know?" She asked. "Matt does, I don't know if he told Jeff yet." Gil told her honestly. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked with tears streaming down her face. "Oh honey, I didn't want to ruin your summer." Gil told her. "How long?" She asked. "Three months, at least that's what they say." Gil said tears falling freely. "Damn you, I can't lose you too!" Alyssa yelled and slammed the phone down running out the front door. "Lyssa!" Matt yelled after her. "What's wrong?" Jeff asked. "Dad told her." Matt said. "Damn him." Jeff yelled and ran after Alyssa, who was sitting in Matt's car crying. "Baby, talk to me." Jeff said worried. "I can't lose him Jeffy I can't!" She wailed and Jeff scooped her up and held her. "You'll still have us baby, I promise." Jeff said as she cried. Matt came out and immediately Alyssa flew into his arms. It wasn't a dis to Jeff, she'd just always grown up with Matt being her big protector, the same as Jeff had. Matt, Jeff, and Alyssa held each other tightly as they all cried.   
  
Three Months Later:  
  
Gilbert Hardy passed away due to Lung Cancer, and Matt became Alyssa's legal guardian. Since she was turning eighteen in six months he was really only her guardian for legal purposes. She had graduated High School early and was working in a day care center for extra cash. She wanted to become a valet for her brothers' but Matt told her no. "Why not!" She yelled at him. "Because, you have to be eighteen to do it." Matt told her. "So, you're my guardian, give consent." She said. "No Alyssa, when you're eighteen fine, until then no." Matt said firmly. "You're an ass Matthew Hardy and I hate you!" She yelled and ran to her room.  
  
Jeff followed her trying to talk to her. "Damn him Jeff, he's such a jackass." Lyssa told her brother. "Lyssie, he's just doing what he thinks is right." Jeff told her. "This isn't fair, first I lose daddy, then Matt acts like he's god!" She yelled at him. "Lyssa, we lost dad too." Jeff pointed out. "What'd I do to deserve this?" She asked Jeff suddenly. "First Mama, now Daddy, am I gonna lose you two too?" She asked him starting to cry. "You aren't gonna lose us baby, not for a long time." Jeff told her. "Look at me peanut, this is not your fault, you didn't cause dad's death, or Mama's." Matt said coming in. "Then why does it feel like I did?" She asked him. "I don't know baby, but I promise, this isn't your fault." Matt told her and scooped her up like she was five all over again hugging her tightly. 


	2. Suicide attempt, making a new friend, an...

Alyssa's world was falling apart, she felt different, she was heavily depressed and both Matt and Jeff knew it but weren't sure how to help her. They tried getting her to talk to a counselor but that fell apart after one session.   
  
Both Jeff and Matt had told her repeatedly that they loved her and promised they weren't going to leave like their parents did.   
  
Finally one day Alyssa did the only thing she could think of to end her pain, she slit her wrists.  
  
Jeff found her before it was too late and called for an ambulance while pressing onto both wrists to try and stop the bleeding.   
  
At the hospital the doctors' worked non stop to save her, finally she was breathing regularly and her pulse was steady.   
  
Matt and Jeff sat in the waiting room, their expressions blank. Shane Helms and Shannon raced to the hospital and asked Jeff and Matt a million questions.  
  
Finally the doctor came out and let Matt know she was stable. "Thank god." He said and started to cry, he and Jeff hugged both crying.   
  
Alyssa woke up in the hospital, "Noooooooo!" She yelled when she realized where she was. Matt, who was sitting next to her jumped at her yell. "Why didn't you let me die!" She yelled at him. "Lyssie, we can't lose you too." Matt said still crying. "Damn you Matt, I don't wanna be in pain anymore!" She yelled crying.  
  
"Baby, we can help with the pain, it gets easier, I promise." Matt said trying to stay calm.  
  
She refused to listen, telling him she'd only do it again, this time somewhere they wouldn't find her until it was too late.  
  
Finally Matt had to do the one thing he didn't want to do, he had to hospitalize her.   
  
"I hate you Matt Hardy! I hate you!" She screamed at him as they gave her a sedative.  
  
Two Days Later:  
  
Alyssa's POV.  
  
Lyssa was roomed with a girl named Amber, who had also tried to kill herself. "What's your name?" Amber asked her.   
  
"Alyssa Hardy, but call me Lyssa or Lyssie." I told her. "I'm Amber Thompson, welcome to the nut ward." She said with a slight smile. "Call me Ambie, or Skittles, it's my nickname." Amber told her. "I can't call you skittles, that's my brother's nickname." I told her. "How many brothers' and sisters' do you have?" Amber asked. "Just Matt and Jeff." I told her. "Wait a minute, Jeff Hardy, as in the Jeff Hardy?" She asked. "Wrestling fan?" I asked. "The biggest." Amber said. "Doubt that, cause I am, and I was there when Matt and Jeff won the belts last summer." I told her. "Yeah right, I'm sure they're your brothers'." She said not believing me. "Go ahead, don't believe me, but when they come to visit don't let your eyes pop out of your sockets." I told her. Then I took out the pictures I was allowed to bring. Mama, Daddy, Matt, and Jeff, and Liger, Mason, and my cat Friskie. Last was the latest Hardy family picture, with me, Jeff, and Matt.   
  
"They really are your brothers'!" She said seeing the picture of me on Daddy's lap, Jeff on his right and Matt on his lap in our last family picture with daddy in it.  
  
"Unfortunately, although I don't mind Jeffy, I just hate Matt right now." I told her. "He's the one that sent you here." Amber said. "How'd you know?" I asked. "I read about your dad's death, and also that Matt was your legal guardian." She told me.   
  
"So you knew who I was?" I asked. "Yeah, just messing with ya a bit." She said smiling. "What about you, any siblings?" I asked. "My brother Robbie and my sister Teri." She answered.  
  
Three weeks later:  
  
"Hardy, you have visitors." "Thompson, so do you." One of the guards said. "You wanna meet Matt and Jeff?" I asked. "Sure." She said. I walked into the visitation room and broke into a run when I saw Matt and Jeff. I hugged them both, "I'm sorry for what I said Matty, I don't hate you." I told him. "I know you don't baby, I know you were hurt and upset." He said and hugged me tightly. "Ahem." Amber cleared her throat. "Matt, Jeff, this is my roommate Amber, who is Jeff's number one fan." I said smiling. "Well, pleased to meet you Amber, glad to know someone is keeping our Lyssie company." Jeff said in his goofy voice. "Jeffrey!" I said blushing. "See you later Lys!" She called as she went to greet what I assumed was her family.  
  
"How you hanging on?" Jeff asked becoming serious. "I'm doing much better, and I want to come home." I said. "Honey." Matt started. "Listen ok, please," I said.  
  
"Ok, I'm listening." Matt said. "I know now that what I did was stupid and meaningless, it didn't solve anything, it only added more problems." I told him. "Matt, please let me come home, I'll do outpatient therapy, I'll go to counseling, but please, I can't take it in here." I told him my eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"Ok, ok Lyssie, I'll sign you out tomorrow, just stay one more night ok." He said. "Ok." I told him. I'm free tomorrow! I was so happy I hugged them both and kissed Matt right on the lips and I haven't done that since I was like eight. He blushed and I laughed, he's so cute when he blushes.  
  
When visiting was over Amber and I linked arms and walked back to our room. I told her then that I was leaving. "So am I." She said happily. We'd become close and I was worried we'd lose touch.   
  
The next day we both packed and right before we left we slipped our phone numbers into each other's pockets hugging. "Next show we have close by I'll have Jeff bring you as his guest so you can meet the rest of the fed." I told her. "Deal." She said and we got into separate cars. 


	3. Marriage, and babies

Matt's POV.  
  
When Lyssie came home she was the Lyssie we'd known and loved for the last seventeen years. She went in, hugged Liger and Mason, and was attacked by Friskie who had missed her terribly. True to her word she began counseling two days after she was home.   
  
Jeff brought Beth over a couple nights ago and Alyssa was nice to her, which I was glad about because she was always super protective of Jeff, since he's a lot more sensitive than most guys. Amy came over and Lyssa pounced on her, hugging her tightly.   
  
"So, when are you two going to get married and give us a niece or nephew?" She asked us suddenly making me choke on my water. "Oh, I don't know, I'm waiting for Matt to ask me." Amy told her giving me a teasing look.  
  
I self consciously patted the ring in my pants pocket. Jeff noticed and gave me a knowing look that said just do it already.   
  
"Amy, I was going to wait until we were alone, but I think it's better to do this in front of my family." I told her taking her hand and getting on one knee.  
  
I heard Lyssa gasp and smiled.  
  
"Amy Christine Dumas, I love you, you're my soul mate, I can't imagine life without you, will you marry me?" I asked slipping the ring on her finger. "Yes, I love you Matthew Moore Hardy." She said and I got up, picked her up and kissed her.  
  
Alyssa let out a scream of joy and hugged me. "Finally!" She said and I just smiled at her. Then she pounced on Amy again who was crying. "I made you cry?" I asked surprised. "Happy tears." She said smiling.  
  
"Ok Jeff, your turn." Lyssa said teasing him. Jeff turned red, which clashed horribly with his hair. Beth laughed and kissed him.  
  
"PARTY TIME!" Alyssa yelled running to the phone and within ten minutes Shane, Shannon, Jay, and Adam showed up with bags of food. Jay and Adam were visiting while their wives were at a spa.  
  
Six Months Later:  
  
I looked at Jeff, who was my best man, and was shocked that he'd actually let his hair go natural today. "Only because Beth made me." He said a little grumpily.  
  
We were standing in front of the preacher when Alyssa, Beth, Trish, and Stacy came down the aisle each accompanied by a wrestler. Alyssa was smiling at Shannon in a way that made me want to kill her.  
  
When the wedding march came on and Amy came down the aisle with her dad on her arm she looked radiant.   
  
When she stood in front of me I wanted to kiss her right there. We said our vows, traditional because I'm horrible at stuff like that, and placed the rings on each other's finger. When the preacher said you may kiss the bride I did and I knew Lyssie was crying because Jeff had his arm around her.  
  
One Year Later:  
  
"Matt, I'm pregnant." I heard Alyssa say and I dropped the phone. "Who?" I asked and I knew she understand. "I'll only tell you if you promise not to kill him." She said. "I promise." I said crossing my fingers. "Shannon." She said and I dropped the phone again. "Matt, you promised." She said and she was crying, I could tell.  
  
"I'm coming home." I told her and hung up. The entire flight home all I could think of was my baby sister having a baby. She met me at the airport and I could see the small bulge and she was only four months. "Why'd you wait so long to tell me baby?" I asked gently when we were at home. "I was afraid you'd hate me, or make me abort it." She said trying not to cry. "Alyssa Jo Hardy, I would never do either of those!" I said trying not to lose my temper.  
  
"Where's Shannon, why isn't he here?" I asked her. "He's at his parents, telling them." She told me. "Come here baby." I said as tears fell from her eyes.   
  
I hugged her gently and put my hand on her stomach. "Go ahead, rub it, everyone else does." She said smiling. I rubbed it and felt it move. "It moved!" I said laughing. "So Uncle Matt, how'd you take the news?" Amy said coming in. "Better than I thought I would, Aunt Amy." I said and she laughed. "Maybe we should stick to Mommy and Daddy." She said and put my hand on her stomach. "You too!" I said and picked her up kissing her. "I'm gonna be a daddy!" I said putting her down before I passed out.  
  
I woke up with Jeff's face in mine. "What a way to wake up, with skittles in my face." I said. "Hey, I resent that remark." Jeff said laughing. "More like resemble it." Lyssa and I said at the same time. "Geez, what is this, pick on Jeff day?" He asked pouting. "Aw, poor Jeffy!" I said teasing him. "How far along Ames?" I asked her. "Four months." She told me. "I wanted to surprise you." She added before I could comment.  
  
Five Months Later:  
  
Shannon hadn't married her, but he was planning too, and Alyssa told him no, at least not yet. Around Seven that night both Amy and Lyssie went into labor.  
  
At nine thirty Willow Maria Hardy was born, she weighed seven pounds, eleven ounces, and was twenty inches long.  
  
Amy was holding her and I left long enough to check on Alyssa.  
  
At ten o clock Matthew Nero Moore was born weighing nine pounds, four ounces, and was nineteen inches long.  
  
I kissed Alyssa's cheek and held my new nephew for a couple minutes.  
  
Then they moved Amy into Lyssie's room so we could visit them both at the same time. I was holding Willow and Amy was holding Matthew. Then we handed both babies to Alyssa and Shannon who were both crying. Jeff came running in. "They said it was a boy?" He asked. "And a girl." I said smiling at my daughter.  
  
"Matthew Nero Moore, meet your Uncle Skittles." Lyssa said laughing. "Uncle Jeff." He corrected and took him. "He's beautiful Lys." He told her kissing her cheek. "Willow Maria Hardy, meet your Uncle Jeff." I said handing her to him. "Oh Matty, she's gorgeous." He said and bent over to kiss Amy's cheek.  
  
Two Years Later:  
  
"Unca Matt!" Matthew yelled running to me when he saw me. I was in Charlotte and my sister was in the Arena with her husband, yes, Shannon finally convinced Alyssa to marry him.  
  
"Hey buddy." I said picking him up giving him a kiss on the cheek. Vince walked by then and saw me with Matthew. "I thought you had a daughter?" He asked. "This is Shannon's and my sister's son." I told him. "Matthew, say hi to Mr. McMahon." I told him. "Hewwo Mr. Man." He said and Vince laughed. "He's a cutie." Vince said before walking away.  
  
Amy walked, or rather wabbled over. I got her pregnant again, and she smacked me the day she found out. A playful smack, but a smack nonetheless. Alyssa also wabbled over, I swear Shannon and I either think a like or our wives are just lucky enough to get pregnant at the same time.  
  
Jeff had finally married Beth by the way, and they were expecting their first baby within the next few days, making me cringe, another little Jeff running around.  
  
"Daddy! Will yelled holding her arms out to me. "Hey there miss Weeping Willow." I said teasing her as I picked her up. "Matt, I hate you." Amy said suddenly as her water broke.  
  
We got her to the hospital barely on time and Gilbert Shane Hardy was born at two fifteen pm. He weighed ten pounds eleven ounces, and was twenty one and a half inches long.  
  
Two days later Brianna Elizabeth Hardy entered the world and her daddy cried the minute she was born. It was the first time I'd seen Jeff really cry in a long time.  
  
Then the very next day Cassandra Victoria Moore was born. She weighed eight pounds, ten ounces, and was nineteen inches long.  
  
Sorry It's over, but I'm writing a sequal so look for it. 


End file.
